club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Flunce1 (Lightno-Strike)
Flunce1, or his super hero allias, Lightno-Strike is a Super Hero in SHA with the Commander rank. He is able to control winds, lightning and thunder storms. He is also a robber SIC of another Agency. How he got his powers Lightno-Strike developed his powers from a young age. When he was young, he was suffering from a very dangerous disease and he had strange things the normal penguin wouldn't. Then the EPF decided to take him to their lab and test him, it was found he had lightning powers, and he was very happy to know this. He didn't use his powers much, he learned a few years later and decided to use them for evil. In these recent-passed weeks he was thinking very deeply and form an unknown reason, decided to join the SHA and be a superhero. S.H.I.E.L.D. Lightno was also recruited to join the intelligence agency, (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division) due to his very high fighting skills, speed and stamina (his body is at the peak condition that's why) , scientific knowledge on inventing (he invented lots of weaponry even when he was a KID), along with his strong sense of justice. From his young age, he trained for years and years and years in S.H.I.E.L.D, and ranked up to the commander rank and unlocked Director Fury's trust. He would often wait to take orders from the Director during missions and operations. He helped capture many villains, which gave him the highest rank in S.H.I.E.L.D an agent could rank up to. Guardians Of The Galaxy During one of The Skrulls invasion on a planet, Lightno-Strike was contacted by The Nova Corps to go to the planet and help the Guardians Of The Galaxy due to the Guardians needing emergent backup, due to being outgunned by The Skrulls. As Lightno-Strike got off his Space Jet, he was given orders by Star-Lord to take out the heavy Skrull personnel, and have it done as quick as possible because Drax was being overwhelmed by them, upon hearing this, Lightno-Strike didn't bother to fly, but simply used his speed, Strength and H2H combat martial arts and fighting styles skills to fight the heavy Skrulls, Lightno-Strike zoomed all around them, delivering devastating punches and kicks to the heavy Skrulls, and in less than 20 seconds, all of the heavy Skrulls were knocked out. However, the Skrull leader, Super Skrull, appeared on a screen and boasted on how The Guardians and Lightno had perfectly "fallen" for his trap (as he was on the other side of the planet, with a cosmic-super energy filled bomb which was capable of destroying the whole planet), Star-Lord stated that only a very fast person could stop Super Skrull, so Star-Lord tasked Lightno to run super fast, (a speed faster than the speed of sound, but less than the speed of light, Lightno was capable), to the other side of the planet, and take out the bomb as fast as possible. Lightno immediately took off, arrived to the other side of the planet, disabled the planet-destroying bomb by blasting the energy core full-force of lightning energy (which shut the entire energy core down), causing the bomb to shut down. Lightno-Strike started tap-dancing on the spot, pretending nothing had happened, when Super Skrull jumped down (enraged and annoyed) at Lightno for what Lightno had done. He challenged Lightno to a fight, which resulted in Super Skrull getting a super beat-down from Lightno-Strike, and then arrested by Star-Lord. Star-Lord was amazed by what Lightno had done, which is why he gave an offer to Lightno to join The Guardians Of The Galaxy (which he accepted). The Universe Protectors Being a backup member to the GOTG, Lightno-Strike thought he'd join more Superhero team (he also formed an alliance with the Nova Corps). Lightno-Strike was also recruited to join the Universe Protectors by Blade Knight, after Blade Knight saw on how Lightno-Strike stopped many alien invasions and saved many planets from corruption, and saw the gift of skill and power in Lightno-Strike. On receiving the offer, Lightno gladly accepted the offer, and that was when he joined the Universe Protecters, The Universe Protectors often teamed with the Guardians Of The Galaxy, but Lightno couldn't always attend due to his own personal responsibilities. Powers and Abilities Powers *Control over Lightning/Winds/Storms (Lightno-Strike can control storms of any sort at will with ease). *Ability to make lightning storms (Lightno-Strike is able to make powerful lightning storms with his fingertips). *Lightning manipulation (Lightno-Strike has the ability to manipulate lightning, as demonstrated many times before). *Super strength (Lightno-Strike has shown the ability to lift 90 to 100 tonnes when needed, as seen when he is lifting pieces of buildings during alien attacks on the Nova Corps, as well as catching 50-60 tonnes rocks falling from the sky with ease). *Flight (due to his control over lightning, winds, and sky weather, Lightno-Strike can able himself to fly, and with his speed, he has previously shown to fly up to x2 the speed of light during emergencies). *Lightning blasts (due to lightning powers, Lightno-Strike is automatically able to blast lightning energy at very effiecent levels of speed. *Super speed (in the past, Lightno-Strike demonstrates this by running speeds significantly larger than the speed of sound on emergencies such as when the Universe Protectors were losing a battle against the Skrulls, Lightno-Strike ran so fast the he also showed that he could run up to the speed of light). Abilities *100% accurate archery skills (he can shoot an arrow and never miss his target, because he has been training archery since childhood). *Expert tactician (from a young age, Lightno had been being trained intensively to an extent, that in a few years, he became an expert and experienced tactician) *Expert Strategist (since childhood, Lightno-Strike has been trained thoroughly in the art of strategy, making him an expert strategist, he has demonstrated so by planning strategical attacks on Kree as well as other Aliens' forces, they had been successful, and he had also done it many times, again and again). *Expert combatant (over the years, Lightno-Strike has mastered multiple martial arts, most of Earth's martial arts, including many cosmic fighting styles, making him an extremely deadly foe to enemies in close combat, such as when he solely relied on his combat skills during the times when he was powerless). Trivia *He is a robber. *He likes ice cream. *He is one of the most powerful Superheroes in the SHA. *He is the second SHA Agent to earn the Commander Rank. Category:Superhero Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superheroes This category is the category of Lightno-Strike.